It Was Just for The Acorns
by SeychellesHetalia
Summary: England takes Seychelles to get some acorns, but was that really the point? England x Seychelles Gakuen setting!


"This sucks," I thought to myself, "First off, I was forced to go to this academy, to promote 'World Peace'; but all that has happened is that I was taken as a colony. I hate this! I am just glad that I can retire for the night." I began to comb my hair, carefully getting each knot out. As I did so, I walked towards my new calendar on the wall. Everything was in English, since Sourcils gave it to me. Tomorrow, August 15, was my second day at World Academy W. I was supposed to report to Japan's Manga Club, Estonia's Choral Club, and England's Student Council; but obviously I couldn't go to all three. My blankets were still in the box, because I wasn't done unpacking. I pulled them out and stroked the fleece; they reminded me of the warm sand on Praslin. As I crawled in bed, a warm gush of air strolled through the window. I was homesick, very homesick. Everything reminded me of my home, which apparently I didn't own anymore. I stared up at my water-stained ceiling, looking at the shapes the boxes' shadow made. "I need to make a decision." I thought to myself, "Which club should I go to?" While Japan's manga club sounded fun, it also seemed strange. I didn't know Estonia very well, so I decided no to go there. And then there was England…I was afraid of him. He was such a powerful empire; he once owned the entire world. It seemed Student Council was the best choice. I could talk things over with England and get to know some people since he seemed pretty popular. "I have made my decision." I said, loud and clear, in my best English. "Debout, Sesel!"(Rise Seychelles)

"Debout, Sesel!" I kept repeating this to myself. I had given myself a nice pep talk this morning and I was ready to face England-sama (Master). I walked very fast, clanking my heels against the ground. I felt confidence, but my confidence subsided as soon as I saw room 203-Student Council Room. Thoughts rushed into my head, "What will he do to me?" "Will I always be British Territory?" "Will I gain my independence?" or "Am I even British territory in the first place?" I was anxious. I kept playing with my collar with England had snapped around my neck.

"Bonzour, England-sama" I muttered meekly

"I told you yesterday, no French! Only gay frogs speak French." England spat.

"J daesolae (I am sorry). Technically, it isn't French. It's Kreol, which also has much English in it, because of you."

He smirked. "Just, stop speaking it altogether. You are my territory now, and you will speak English. But you will not do any speaking today. I need your help." He spoke as if this was the most important thing in the world.

I piped up a bit. He needed my help! Mine! Of all the countries in the world, he chose me. "Wi?"(Yes?)

"I told you, no more bloody French! Nevermind you though." He disregarded "Russia is hosting a cross-national party, and I need your help setting up and decorating."

"Um I haven't even decorated my room yet so, mayb-"

"You don't have a choice. I own you. See?" he pointed to my collar.

"This thing?" I jingled it, "This doesn't mean anything! I'll help you though, because I don't want to let Russia down."

"Just go, and put the fish down." Britain spoke in a rushed tone.

"No. Albert is staying with me." I demanded

"Albert? Really, you named your fish?"

I answered him shyly, "Yes…he reminds me of my home."

"It is my home now. I own you. Now go!" He put a leash on my collar, like I was a dog. "Come on, girl" He spoke like I was his pet. I walked.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions. But if you must know, we are going to go pick up some acorns." He spoke in a very low voice, like he was really concentrating really hard.

"Acorns?" I thought to myself, "Why would Russia need acorns? Well, I better not be stubborn about all this, he looks like the kind of guy who would hurt me." We walked for a while. At times I would get distracted and trail off, but the leash pulled me back in. He would scold me and we would keep walking. I would complain, but he would just keep telling me to keep going and enjoy it. Finally we came to a hill.

"Up there." He said, pointing his thin fingers toward the sky, "There is a large tree with acorns. We stay up there until we finish filling these." He walked toward a bush, and pulled out two how wagons.

"These wagons aute?" (T/n in French and Seychellois Kreol you add an 'e' to words to make them feminine and the adjective comes after the noun, 'aut', or in this case 'aute' means large)

"Again with the French! And yes, we will be filling up these LARGE wagons." He emphasized the word large.

"Fine, but I am not dragging them up the hill!" I spoke using my best English.

"No, of course, you aren't strong enough to carry them both." He insulted, "You will carry one, and I will carry the other. Now let's go!" He took the latter one, and dragged it up the hill. I followed trying to match his pace.

"Ahh, here we are." He stated, in a fortified manner. My stomach growled. "We will have lunch first though." I was happy about that, and then he pulled out the food.

"Did you make this yourself?" I inquired, although I probably didn't have to ask, because it was obvious that the food was homemade.

"Actually, yes I did, and you will eat it all, and enjoy it." England stated. I had no idea why he was so insistent about me liking his food. He pulled out fish and chips, the chips were awful, but the fish was good. I always liked fish, all fish; even burnt weird, exotic, deathly, or uncooked fish. I liked it all, but I had a very hard time digesting the chips. They were burnt in some places, and undercooked in others. They had too much salt and a weird slimy texture, but I didn't want to complain. I ate with a smile.

"D-do you like it?" England said shyly, holding his head down not making eye contact with me.

"Yes…" I lied, but he seemed to perk up after I said that. "I feel like I can get many acorns now!"

England responded quickly. "Excellent! Then go start."

"What, you aren't helping?" I asked

"No, you are my colony now, so you work for me." He muttered, his accent smothering his words.

I decided not to complain. While I was picking though, my emotions began to flare up. Why did he have to own me? All my life I have been a colony, why can't I have the chance to be free? I bent down, carefully throwing each and every acorn into the wagon. Later that afternoon I began to get tired, my legs were wearing down and my arms felt like pasta. I threw another acorn, but it missed the wagon and landed straight on England's head.

"Ow! Seychelles! Why in the bloody-?" he noticed that my eyes were closing. "Come over here. Sit down." He patted the grass next to him, lying against the big oak tree.

"Oh, ok…" I said in a quiet voice. I twirled over, and sat next to him. "Yes sir?"

"Oh, nothing, I just noticed that you were slowing down and thought you may need a break. You can take a short nap if you'd like."

"Mer-, thank you." I said, catching myself. I feel asleep, and while I slept I dreamt about him. I was back on Mahé, but he was there. He didn't bring any large English ships to take me away or any business. We were just there for fun, running on the beach. I jumped into the water. He was hesitant to follow, but he did eventually. He was scared of going more than four feet out. Could he not swim? Then things got bad, a storm came and he became dark. The clouds formed a cape around him, and the water went rough. A book appeared in his head and he began to chant words. Suddenly there was a rope around me and I couldn't move. I tried to, but ended up falling face up, staring at the sky. He came towards me and put one foot on my stomach. Then he stuck a British flag into my chest. He began to laugh.

"Seychelles, Seychelles! Are you okay?" Britain shook me awake.

"Huh?" I muttered in a paralyzing tone.

"Seychelles! You were dreaming!" He stared at me, with his big green lovingly murderous eyes. I stared back.

"Sorry, I got kind of carried away by my dream…"I shuttered.

"Yes, you kept chanting 'Debout, Sesel!' or something like that…" England stammered off.

"That means…Rise Seychelles." I said breaking his rule about no Kreol.

"What were you dreaming of? It may help to talk about it." He said in a more positive way.

"Well, it was about me…and you…" I muttered, not trying to sound awkward. "At first we were playing at the beach, and then some stuff happened, and then I was on the ground with a British flag waving above it. You were stepping on me."

"Wow. Um, I promise I won't do that…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I know…what time is it? How long was I sleeping?"

"It is almost 11 p.m. You slept for 7 hours."

"7 hours? How?" I didn't think I was that tired.

"Probably the time difference from Seychelles to here." England whispered in a hushed tone to make me feel better.

I changed the subject. "Oh wow. Sorry for not getting all the acorns."

"The acorns don't matter…"

"Great. England-sama may I ask you a question?"

"Yes…" England said, probably wondering why I would ask to ask a question.

"Could I have my independence?"

"No." He answered almost as soon as I got the question out.

"But wh-" He cut me off before I could answer.

"Because, about 200 years ago I ruled the world. I had it all, I owned almost all of Africa, Asia, and America. People bowed down to me, I was the most powerful country in the world. I was lonely though, and as each colony began to declare their independence, starting with America, I grew even lonelier. Now all that is left of the British Empire, is you. I can't let you go…you are all that is left."

I gasped; never in my life was I so important to anyone. When I was French territory, I was disregarded as just a trading post. Before I was a country I was tormented by pirates, who just used me to hide. England wasn't bad, he was just lonely. Now I was part of something bigger, but was I happy about that?

"I guess that I can stay your colony, at least until I get some strength. Promise that one day I can be free?"

Britain looked down. "I suppose." Then he looked off the hill, looking at the lights from the city. I looked at them too, and heard something. Laughing. I looked around more, there were couples here. Was this a couples' spot? Suddenly I felt awkward, I started to shake. I wasn't cold, but I was so anxious. England put his hand around me, touching my bows.

"Does that feel good? Were you cold?" He asked sincerely.

"Uh…yeah…that feels…good…could you please stop touching…. my bows… though?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Remember what happens when you pull Italy's curl?"

"Oh…" He realized what he had just done. I was grateful when he lowered his hand to my side. "Like my eyebrows."

"Really? I had no idea!" I touched his eyebrows as payback. We both laughed. Then I asked him the question I was dying to. "Is this a couple's spot?"

"Uh, wow! I guess it is…but I can assure you that I brought you here for acorn purposes only." He said in a guilty tone.

"Yeah, I know…" I stared at him. He I didn't realize how deep he was. He just couldn't express emotions well. He was good looking, not that it mattered. Britain looked up, and I stared at him. His face was blank, and at first, I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or not.

"Seychelles, may I tell you a secret?"

"Yes."

"I really don't want you to leave me, because…I love you." He said, not losing his serious demeanor.

"England…"

Then he reached over and kissed me. Very fast, so fast that I at first didn't realize he had done it. I leaned into him and kissed him, longer. He blushed and looked embarrassed.

"I love you too." Then I dove into his chest and gave him a hug. "I love you a lot."He put his hands around me and patted my back.

"Seychelles, thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying with me. Even when you are independent, please don't forget about me."

"I won't how could I? I love you."

"Good." He said, and I knew that he really he meant it.


End file.
